yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Kaos' attack in Fantasm Forest/Saving the Ancient Tree Spirit from being evilized
Here is how our heroes begin to rescue the Tree Spirit in Return of the SWAP Force. At last, the Portal Masters, the Skylanders, Twilight, SpongeBob, Mickey, Thomas, Mumfie, and their friends returned just in time. Twilight Sparkle: We're back! Rufus: This is remarkable, Princess! Thanks to you, the Skylanders, and all of your friends, three of the Ancient Elementals have been saved! The Chieftess: Only one remains, the Ancient Tree Spirit. And she is safe and well, under the protection of the Treemen. Shee has been waiting for her fellow Elementals to return to Woodburrow. And now that they are all here, she will be coming any moment! Rufus: This is wonderful news! Shall I begin preparations for the eruption ceremony? Suddenly, Tessa came with some shocking news to tell Rufus and the Chieftess. Tessa: Chieftess! Rufus! We've just received an urgent message! Kaos has been spotted near the Fantasm Forest! He's going after the Tree Spirit! Rufus: Oh dear! How did he find her so quickly? Princess Twilight, you, the Skylanders, and all of your friends must go at once! The Chieftess: Go to Sharpfin, he knows the way to Fantasm Forest. SpongeBob SquarePants: We're on it, Chieftess. Thomas the Tank Engine: Are you up for it, Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: More than ready, Thomas. Mickey Mouse: Let's go! Mumfie: Where's Squidward? As if to answer her question, we see Roller Brawl and Magna Charge pushing Squidward who's now a frozen block of ice. Roller Brawl: Sorry about that. Magna Charge: He'd just got frozen after he took off his winter gear. Hot Head: I got this. SpongeBob SquarePants: Looks like Squidward got a cold shoulder? (giggles) (rimshot) Then, SpongeBob was then pelted by a snowball that was thrown by Squidward who's now thawed from his icy tomb. Squidward Tentacles: Not funny! SpongeBob SquarePants: Sorry, Squidward! So, they make ready to meet up with Sharpfin and make ready for their next journey. Sharpfin: Alright then, off we go. At last, they set out to seek out the Tree Spirit. Meanwhile, Kaos was making his big speech to his trolls. Kaos: Attention, You fire trolls! I KAOS have tolerated the incompetence of my minions for far too long! But that ends today! This is your chance to prove to me, your glorious leader that you're not the complete and total failure but they that I am already certain you are! So pay attention! Here is your target, the Ancient Tree Spirit! It must be captured at all cost! Do you hear me!? Now, those miserable Sky-lame-os and those miserable foolish friends will try to stop you! Oh yes, thanks to my incomprehensional genius, you have all been equipped with this! Evilized Fire! You will use it to drive the Tree Spirit into my trap, and ensure my ultimate victory, or don't bother coming back! Get me? The Trolls: (chanting for victory) Kaos: Yes! Victory for me! Open the hatch! Just as the trolls take to the parachutes, Kaos make ready for his own plan. Glumshanks: Uh.. Sir, are you sure this plan will work? Kaos: Of course it will work, Fool! You make sure you do your part! In the meantime, I'm going to personality oversee this operation! Glumshanks: Wait, it could be dangerous. (as Kaos turns the screen off) At last, Kaos took off to make sure his evil plan works. Negaduck: Hey wait for us! Back with the heroes, they could see what's going on at Fantasm Forest. Sharpfin: The Tree Spirit's in trouble, Flynn! Kaos is set to burn down this whole forest. Flynn: Well, you can bet the Skylanders and our heroic pals aren't gonna let anything happen to that pretty tree lady. Sharpfin: Right! Let's pull in and get to helping! What am I saying?! Mickey Mouse: I think what you meant to say was we better put the fire out. Sharpfin: Yeah, exactly what I've meant, Mickey. Spyro: So, what're we waiting for, let's put out the evilized fire! Wash Buckler: Yeah! But along the way, they ran into a bunch of Chompy Bloomblossoms. Henry: Bust My Buffers! Not theses chompies again! Slam Bam: I'll get them. Rainbow Dash: Right behind ya, Big guy! So, they begin stomping the Chompy Bloomblossoms one by one. Rainbow Dash: (kicking and punching) Down ya go! Slam Bam: Squidward, look out! But it was too late, a Chompy began chomping on Squidward's head as he's crying out in pain. Squidward Tentacles: (screaming) Get it off! Get it off! Sandy Cheeks: Hang on there, Squidward! With one karate chop, she took out the chompy from his face. Squidward Tentacles: Thanks, Sandy. Applejack: I think there's another Chompy on your arm, Squidward. Then, he pulled it out and threw it away. Squidward Tentacles: Now, there isn't, Applejack. But then, he spoked too soon as a chompy bite down on Squidward's arm as he screams in pain. Babs Seed: Hold on, Squid! Finally, Babs took out the last choppy with one kick. Babs Seed: Come on, let's keep moving. Just as they continued putting out the evilized fire, Undead Spellpunks came out of nowhere. Hubie: Goodness Glaciers! Eruptor: Get behind me, Hubie! With one barf of lava, he took down a few undead greebles. Eruptor: I don't know why they kept on coming! Hubie: Well, let's try taking out the Undead Spellpunks. Rocko the Rockhopper: Way ahead of ya, Hubie! (hollering and fought the spellpunks) Percy: Go for it, Rocko! Silverstream: Take out those Spellpunks! Then, more Undead Greebles began to rise from there grave. Cynder: I got those spellpunks! SpongeBob SquarePants: Zombies! AAAAAAAAAAAH! With one quick zap, Cynder took down all the spellpunks as the undead greebles were all brought down. Ocellus: Way to go, Cynder! Cynder: It's all in the volts, Ocellus. Spyro: Come on, let's keep going. Suddenly as they were putting out the fire, they were Evilized Screechers on the loose. Spike: More evilized creatures! Smolder: We gotta put a stop to this! Spyro: Way ahead of ya, Smolder! Apple Bloom: Wait up! As they all fought them off, all the screechers were cured from their evilization. Fluttershy: Hey, why are these Screechers are on fire? SpongeBob SquarePants: I don't know, but do you guys smell something burning? Cozy Glow: It's the evilized fire! We gotta save the Tree Spirit! Twilight Sparkle: We've got to put them out now! Gallus: Right! Not a moment too soon, they started putting out the evilized fire with lots of water. Ocellus: Did we get them all? Rarity: We did it! Mumfie: Not just yet, Rarity, it's Kaos and his army! Kaos: You foolish Sky-lamos and your loser friends can't stop KAOS! SpongeBob SquarePants: You can't fool us! You were gonna corrupt the Tree Spirit! Kaos: (to SpongeBob SquarePants) Oh yeah ,then why are your shoes on fire? As if to answer his question, SpongeBob screamed in pain. Kaos: (laughs evilly) Time to evilize the Tree Spirit! Trigger Happy: Oh no you don't! With one blast of his gun, Kaos was losing control of his plane. Kaos: Curse you, You stupid buttons! Do as I command! Uh-Oh! Just when Kaos was gone out of sight, the Tree Spirit was transported to Woodburrows at last. SpongeBob and Patrick: Hooray! Mumfie: We'd finally got all the Acient Elementals safe and sound. Spyro: Yeah! SpongeBob SquarePants: Uh, Guys, my feet are on fire!!!! With that, Gill Grunt put out the fire. SpongeBob SquarePants: Thanks. Gill Grunt: Anytime. As soon as they all returned to Woodburrow in one piece, there was much rejoicing. The Chieftess: Thanks to the Portal Masters, the Skylanders, Princess Twilight Sparkle, SpongeBob SquarePants, Mickey Mouse, Thomas the Tank Engine, Mumfie, and their friends, the Cloudbreak Islands are safe once again, and the eruption ceremony can commence! But this is not the only cause of joy, it is time for a new generation to lead us! Please welcome our brave Tessa as your new chieftess! Let the celebration begin! With the whole crowd cheered, everyone was happy. Percy: Congratulations, Tessa! Tessa: Thanks, Percy. Kaos: Release me, You fools! Or face the unending doom wrath of KAOS! (choking on a flower and spits it out) I hate flowers! Mumfie: Well, at least Skylands is in good hands once again. Sure enough, all the Ancinet Elementals are coming together at Mount Cloudbreak. Flynn: Wowzers! This is gonna be awesome! You know what this calls for... That's right, special volcano Boom! Gordon: Somebody pass me the popcorn please? Suddenly, there was a dark cloud heading their way. James: Okay, who turned off the sun? Flynn: Uh-Oh, what'd did I do? Kaossandra: (laughs evilly) Spyro: (to Kaos) Who's that, Kaos? Kaos: That's my mother! Everyone: Your mother?! Kaossandra: Congratulations, Princess Twilgiht Sparkle! Once again, you, your friends, and the Skylanders have foiled one of my son's rediculously outblown and poorly thoughtout plans! Flynn: Wow, your mom's kinda harsh, huh? Kaos: You think? Kaossandra: But this is far from over! Flynn: (as Kaos magically disappeared) Hey! What the...!? (as Tessa disappeared as well) Tessa! (to Kaossandra) Hey! You bring her back right now! Just as Kaos as brought to her along with Tessa captured, Kaossandra work on new evil plans. Kaos: (laughs evilly at Tessa tied up) Kaossandra: I don't think so. If you want her, you're all gonna have to come and get her. (turns off the screen) Category:The Chronicles of Skylands and Equestria Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225